The present invention relates to doors and, more particularly, to doors incorporating enhanced sound isolation features.
Acoustic doors are a significant element in the realm of performing arts centers, concert halls, broadcast studios, auditoriums and movie theaters as well as in industrial applications where noise or voice privacy may be required. To effect noise or voice privacy, i.e. isolate and absorb sound, it is important that a door be insulated, however, it is also important that the door seal tightly and, if possible, completely against its supporting frame.
However, many designs focus only on the structure of the door itself ignoring the involvement of the frame in obtaining effective sound absorption. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,598 describes an acoustic door wherein the door is comprised of multiple panels, each panel having three layers, to of which are high density materials such as hardboard; a door supporting frame is not discussed. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,285 describes an acoustical door wherein the door is comprised of multiple plies the plies being separated by spacer networks; again, a door supporting frame and the additional sound absorption features it may provide in combination with the door is not discussed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,987 does discuss an acoustic combination of a door and frame. Specifically, the ""987 patent describes an acoustical door and frame system wherein the door is secured to the frame via a plurality of cam hinges that are spaced along the length of the door. Upon closing the door against the frame, the cam hinges lower the door to be positioned against an elastomeric seal that extends along the sides and top of the frame. The elastomeric seals are held in adjustable retainers for positioning of the seals to create optimum interference with door and are compressed by the closing of the door.
The cam hinges used in the ""987 patent help to move the door into a desired sealing position against the frame, however, because the hinges are spaced periodically along the door, complete support is not provided to the door allowing for the possibility of warpage in the position of the door and, therefore, the possibility of reduced sound isolation. Further, the use of an elastomeric seal, i.e. a soft and possibly porous seal, allows for the possibility of gaps between the door and frame and, therefore again, the possibility of reduced sound isolation.
In view of the above, there is a need for an acoustic door assembly that addresses the acoustic benefits that can be provided by the combination of a door and its supporting frame. Further, there is a need for an acoustic door and frame combination that is able to provide complete support to the door, thereby preventing warpage and the possibility of reduced sound isolation, and that is able to provide a seal between the door and frame that is not subject to gapping.
The needs described above are in large measure met by an acoustic door assembly of the present invention. The acoustic door assembly generally comprises a door, a frame and a hinge. The door of the assembly is an insulated, acoustic door having a predetermined length. The frame of the assembly is positioned proximate the door and is joined thereto by the hinge. The hinge is a continuous hinge having a length that is substantially equivalent to the predetermined length of the door and is secured along the length of the door.
In a preferred embodiment, the hinge is a cam-lift hinge. Further, the insulated, acoustic door is preferably comprised of a first portion and a second portion where at least of a section of the first and second portion are separated by an insulating layer. The first portion is then crimped about the insulating layer to join the first portion of the door to the second portion of the door. The door also preferably includes a TEFLON(copyright) fabric-coated sweep and may or may not include a viewing window. The frame preferably includes a dual-magnetic seal to which the hinge is positioned externally.
A method of constructing an acoustic door assembly generally includes the steps of erecting a frame and securing an insulated, acoustic door to the frame through use of a continuous hinge. The continuous hinge has a length that is substantially equivalent to the length of the door and is secured to the door along that length. The hinge is preferaly a can-lift hinge.